Goodnight
by Lolligaggin
Summary: NaruIno. The way you and I go to sleep. Drabble


Disclaimer:

A/N: Drabble therefore it will not be Beta'd. Accept my mistakes. Anyway this is just something I thought of randomly so…um, don't except much depth haha.

_---------------------------_

_Your__ Way_

Just like that, Ino eyes pierced open. Of course it was dark, if not for the specs of moonlight that transmitted from the window; she wouldn't be able to see the bundle of blankets in front of her. Her mouth felt much too dry for her to let out a word of protest and her head felt dizzy with the abrupt ending of her already forgotten dream. For the next few seconds, she proceeded to contemplate about just exactly what kind of dream it was, but nothing came to mind. Yet, that's exactly how all her dreams were, vague and indescribable.

She finally let out a groan. Her eyes fixating upon the clock that glowed with such little effort, she had to practically squint only to capture the green glow of 2:02 A.M from across the bed.

Suddenly, she felt the chill settle in her so, her body shivered slightly at the feel of cold fabric against her skin. Her blue eyes darted over to the figure that slept comfortably so, watching intently as his chest raised and lowered with such ease.

"Hey…" she winced against the crack of her own voice and made note of just how groggy it sounded. She reached over to skim her fingers upon the cotton loose t-shirt of her companion, but that did nothing to stir him awake. "Naruto…" he whispered again, louder. She scooted closer to him, tugging at the blanket that he held with such a perfect grasp. The sleep that tickled her senses had vanished beyond all recognition and she was left to fend off her own loneliness. His body heat was alluring, so she felt the need to press her arm against his torso to take a feel of his warmth.

Instead of stirring in obvious awareness, his arm instinctively curled around her own torso as he mumbled a few incoherent words. Slowly he pulled her closer, pressing Ino against his chest as he clasped his other arm around her, in a tight embrace. He mumbled something about being tired, as he nuzzled his face into her hair. What followed next was a long inhalation of cold air, another mumble of just how cold it was.

Wordlessly Ino draped her own arm against his waist, settling herself in his arms.

Just like that, Ino felt her eyelids drooping and the little sense of sleep coming at her effortlessly.

_My Way_

It was probably the incessant ticking of the clock, he did not quite know, but when his eyes flickered open he found himself wide awake. And only because he was just _that _curious he found his eyes darting towards the direction of said clock, only to find the neon lights flicker at him so, 12:00 A.M it mocked. He sighed, figuring that the lights must've gone out while he was asleep.

Naruto turned to sleeping person all the way in the opposite direction of the bed. So far, he thought. And he didn't like it.

And so, he thought the best to fix that situation was the crawl over towards the sleeping beauty. "Babe, what time is it?" he tugged at her fuzzy pant legs; it was then that he was reminded of just exactly how much of a heavy sleeper she was.

She said nothing but continued to sleep peacefully. He fought the urge to stare at her so and continued to crawl over sleepily in her direction. Once he was within her vicinity, he dropped his head onto her chest, ignoring the grunt of the person under him.

Arms quickly flared to pry him off of her torso but he pressed further, content with his new found pillow.

Ino grunted, mumbling a few words of how late it was and something about morning that he chose to ignore. Instead, he focused on the warmth emitting from her torso as he spread his legs apart to make her a bit more comfortable. He breathed heavily for a second, before the thumps of her heartbeat had him silent and listening.

Her eyes continued to be shut. She accepted the sudden load that pressed onto her body as her elbows slipped onto her shoulders, her fingers loosely entangling themselves within his blonde locks. She nuzzled her head into her pillow, stroking the short hair within her fingertips as she felt the body on top of her relax ever so easily.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." She mumbled softly, the vibrations of her vocal cords tickling the side of his face. A loose grin suddenly graced her once sleepy features as she lit up with her smile. Softly she let her fingers mesh into his hair. Naruto snorted, his eyes fluttering with sudden sleep. It was the beat of her heart that had him relaxed, dozing off for another one of his dreams.


End file.
